mycunfandomcom-20200215-history
MYCUN: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2005 film MYCUN: The Movie. Teaser trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (fades to the camera panning slowly to the feet of Red Puckett, Ico, the Minion, and Toon Link) Text: IN 2005 Text: SOMETHING BIG IS HAPPENING Text: THEY ARE NOT EVIL Text: THEY ARE NOT STUPID Text: THEY ARE NOT GREEDY OR ANNOYING Text: THEY ARE NOT CRAZY OR NUTS Text: THEY ARE NOT SO BAD AT ALL Text: THEY ARE NOT BEING SO SAD AND ANGRY Text: THEY ARE KICKING SOME CRAZY BUTT Text: THEY ARE SAVING THE WORLD FROM A EVIL SINGER Text: THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT AGAINEST HER Text: AND THEY ARE SO AWESOME (the camera zooms out to the full view of Red Puckett, Ico, the Minion, and Toon Link) (the "MYCUN: The Movie" logo zooms out quickly and fades to black while the song "The World Is New" by Save Ferris is playing) (Shows "2005" text, MYCUN print logo, website link, copyright and Universal Pictures print logo) (Fades to black) Teaser trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Fades to the Wooden Underwood Enterprises building) Carrie Underwood: Curses! It was those stupid MYCUNs... Why would they do such a thing as to... (Shows the MYCUNs) Carrie Underwood: I wish... yes, I wish I had a plan to stop the MYCUNs once and for all... (Carrie Underwood comes up with a plan and has a light bulb on top of her head.) Carrie Underwood: Aha! I know exactly what to do. (Carrie Underwood makes a plan map.) Carrie Underwood: OK. The plan is... I will destroy someone named... (Carrie Underwood turns on her screen which shows Gabriel Garza.) Carrie Underwood: Ah... Gabriel Garza. Then, I, Carrie Underwood, will rule MYCUN City and Gabriel's favorite franchises! After I rule the world, I can duplicate my body to make an army full of... (takes out a blueprint of the duplicator and reads it) the blue cookie monsters, and stop the Geo Team, once... (looks at the camera) and for all! Along with... (the screen shows a picture of Miranda Lambert) Carrie Underwood: Miranda Lambert... (the screen shows a picture of Brad Paisley) Carrie Underwood: Brad Paisley... (the screen shows a picture of Kelly Clarkson) Carrie Underwood: Kelly Clarkson... (the screen shows a picture of Barney the Dinosaur) Carrie Underwood: Barney the Purple Dinosaur... (the screen shows a picture of Dora the Explorer) Carrie Underwood: Dora the Explorer... (the screen shows a picture of Boots the Monkey) Carrie Underwood: Boots the Monkey... (the screen shows a picture of Caillou) Carrie Underwood: Caillou... (the screen shows a picture of Chae Cook) Carrie Underwood: Chae Cook... (the screen shows a picture of the cast of Mother Goose Club) Carrie Underwood: The characters from Mother Goose Club... (the screen shows a picture of the cast of HooplaKidz) Carrie Underwood: The characters from HooplaKidz... (the screen shows a picture of Justin Bieber) Carrie Underwood: ...and even Justin Bieber! (Evil laugh echoing when the logo fades in, and stays in 3 seconds) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. (The logo fades out) TEXT: COMING SOON TO THEATERS (Shows release date, Universal logo, and copyright) Carrie Underwood: (off-screen) Hey, what about me? Announcer: You can be the main villain of the movie. (Cuts to Carrie Underwood) Carrie Underwood: Oh, okay, thanks! Announcer: And now, fade to black! (Fades into black) Theatrical trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows outside of the Wooden Underwood Enterprises building) Announcer: This Christmas... (Zooms in slowly to The lair's door) Announcer: The greatest heroes... from the greatest story... in the greatest movie... will save Gabriel's world from the evilest villain yet... (Shows Carrie Underwood break out through his door) Announcer: Carrie Underwood. Carrie Underwood: I will destroy you Gabriel! Text: ONLY ON DECEMBER 16 Announcer: Only on December 16th... Gabriel: (holding a microphone) I need talk about your homes are being destroyed by that female singer I hate! (pulls out Gabriel's plan paper) To save the world, we have to go to my main place part of my imaginary world, beat the crap out of Carrie Underwood and her henchmen, after everything's safe, the Forest Animals and some humans will build our new city called "MYCUN City," and then finally we live in peace! Be careful out there! Some dangerous places may harm you! Text: GABRIEL'S WORLD IS IN DANGER Announcer: Gabriel's world is in danger. (Shows Carrie Underwood and Gabriel's most hated characters) Carrie: (frustrated) GRRR!!! I'm gonna get those fools! Text: THEY HAVE TO STOP CARRIE UNDERWOOD Announcer: They have to stop Carrie Underwood... (Shows clips from the movie) Text: BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE Announcer: Before it's too late! Carrie: I will destroy the MYCUNs and kill them, and then I will send him the MYCUNs to hell. (evil laugh) Gabriel: (off-screen) Not so fast! (The camera pans to the MYCUNs) Carrie: (off-screen) Oh my God, it's the MYCUNs. Gabriel: That's right, and It's time to put an end of your evil schemes. (Shows the film logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. Pizza Delivery Guy: Here are your spicy pizzas. Loy: That was quick. Leno: Duh. We're cartoons! Roge: (curious) You seem... familiar. You look like our former neighbor Dad Watchinson. Pizza Delivery Guy: That's because I am him. Leno: What kind of name is Dad? Dad Watchinson: Well, when my kids started talking, they always call me Dad but never Daddy or Bob. Leno: (rudely) Obviously, no kid ever calls their parents by their first name, moron! Roge: Don't be rude to Da- I mean Mr. Watchinson. (Shows release date, Universal logo and copyright) Gabriel: (off-screen) See you later in the big screen! (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer 2 (Shows MPAA PG green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) Announcer: This January... Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Announcer: Get ready for the greatest story... Caillou: Oh wow, that is frightening. Announcer: Ever told! Gabriel: Wait! Homer, why did you punished Lisa for a week when she's a Carrie Underwood fan? You had just hurt her feelings, and that is not good at all! Homer: I don't know what you were talking about and I don't care. Carrie Underwood: I had hired the people you hated and some people you never heard of, I hired Miranda Lambert, Brad Paisley, Kelly Clarkson, Barney the Purple Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Caillou, Chae Cook, Peppa Pig, the cast of Mother Goose Club, Annie, Ben, and Mango from HooplaKidz, and my boyfriend Justin Bieber as my henchmen to take over any worlds from your favorite movies and games, including the Hoodwinked! ''universe, the ''Despicable Me universe, The Legend of Zelda universe, the Ico universe, the Coraline universe, the ParaNorman universe, the Big Hero 6 universe, and last, but not least, your imaginary world. Gabriel: My imaginary world is in danger! And I can't believe that Carrie Underwood is going to destroy my world! Gabriel: (holding a microphone) To save the world, we have to go to my main place part of my imaginary world, beat the crap out of Carrie Underwood and her henchmen, after everything's safe. TEXT: IT'S TIME TO DEFEAT CARRIE UNDERWOOD Announcer: It's time to defeat Carrie Underwood! Minions: (speaking Minionese) Pem underwear! Subtitle text: We swear. (explosion background) Gabriel: How did you get here so fast? Text: GABRIEL'S WORLD IS IN TOTAL DANGER Announcer: Gabriel's world is in total danger! (Shows Elmo and the Elmo clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, MYCUNs! Gabriel: (angry) Not today, Elmo! Not today! Elmo: (shocked) What? How dare you? (angry) That's it, you will die! Gabriel: Make me! Text: THEY HAVE TO STOP CARRIE UNDERWOOD Announcer: They have to stop Carrie Underwood from taking over Gabriel's universes. (Shows clips from the movie) Announcer: Before it's too late! Carrie: I will destroy the MYCUNs and kill them, and then I will send them to hell. (evil laugh) Gabriels: (off-screen) Not so fast! (The camera pans to the MYCUNs) Gabriel: It's time to put an end of your evil schemes. (Shows the film logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. Gru: Minions! Tie them up! (Gru's Minions tie Carrie and her minions up) Gabriel: Let's lift them up and throw them away, into the dump! (Gabriel and the MYCUNs lift Carrie and her minions up and threw them away into the landfill) Hiro: Woo-hoo! We did it! (Shows release date, MPAA PG rating, Universal logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) TV Spot 1 (Shows Universal Pictures and MYCUN Studios logos) (Shows Gabriel reading a newspaper with the title said: "THE CRITICS AND AWARDS AGREE!") Announcer: The critics and awards agree! Gabriel: I can't freakin' believe it! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: ABC News rates MYCUN: The Movie as "one of the best movie of the past 10 years and The Lion King of MYCUN Studios." Announcer: Rolling Stone gives it an 8/10 for having "the most funniest, hilarious, non-stop animation." Roge: Don't be rude to Da- I mean Mr. Watchinson. (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes and a 5 star award) Announcer: Movie Mania raves it as "a fun family movie for kids, teenagers, and adults of all ages." Announcer: Empire gives it "Two BIG Thumbs up!" Announcer: And The New York Times gives it a 5 Star Award! Norman: (looks up) What the hell! (gasp) Norbert: (shouting in Minionese) Boka? Norman: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, MYCUNs! (Shows Geo Guy and Green Bob) Announcer: This Christmas, Get ready for... (Shows logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. Gabriel: I think she's worse than Gree Guy on the game Geo Adventure. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Universal logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters December 16th.